


Day #4: They Said There'll Be Snow At Christmas, They Said There'll Be Peace On Earth,

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dean doesn't like parties, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Dean just wants sex, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Advent Calendar, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas Day #4, Fluff, Gen, I know, Inspired by Music, It's late, M/M, Married Castiel, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Dean, One Shot, Teacher Sam, Two Shot, Well - Freeform, i think, rich people parties, so far - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this is my favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a Christmas party to go to.  Fun, Fluff and such ensue.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Dean don' wanna, but Dean gotta.</p>
<p>Part 1 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #4: They Said There'll Be Snow At Christmas, They Said There'll Be Peace On Earth,

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Believe In Father Christmas by Greg Lake
> 
> This is Part 1 of a 2 Part fic, mainly because it was quite long and I'm super busy tomorrow so I may not have time to write.
> 
> I'd also like to apologise for the lateness of this installment of ficmas.
> 
> I just want to say that I am not American so if there are any mistakes to my writing surrounding the topic of culture then please don't hesitate to point them out and I will gladly correct them.

"It was supposed to snow." Dean grumbles, peeping through the curtains and into the street lit ostentatiously by the rich Gurdens’ Christmas lights across the street. He couldn’t quite make out the actual shapes of the lights through the pouring rain that blurred his view but he knew there was an inflatable Santa there and at least two white-light reindeers. The rain, however, didn’t block the loud christmas songs coming from the house.

"It’s supposed to snow every Christmas." Cas said, picking up his house keys off the coffee table and pocketing them.

Dean was wearing a white shirt with a black unbuttoned-button-up over the top and a pair of dark blue jeans whereas Castiel was wearing a grey jumper that had a elf’s body on it, starting at the neck-line, and snowflakes. He was also sporting a bright green hat with a white, fluffy trim and elf ears sewn on.

"Do we have to go?" Dean groans, again.

He’d never really been into Christmas. It just hadn’t been that big of a thing in his family but now that him and Cas were married, he was being forced into all sorts of festivities. Such as the Gurdens’ annual Christmas Party. He had nothing against the Gurdens’ but they were opposites to Dean. They were smiley, too-happy people that greeted you every time you left the house. They also had kids and Dean didn’t mix well with kids, especially snotty, little shits like their twins were.

"Yes, we do." Cas replied, smiling at Dean’s pouting face and walking over to kiss it away.

"We could just stay here and have amazingly hot se-"

"Nope, we’re going," He starts walking to the door of the living room but he turns back, "After."

Dean grins at that, happily following Cas out of the house and into the pouring rain. They’re estimation that they wouldn’t need coats because they were just going across the road was very wrong and by the time they got to the roofed porch of the Gurdens’ house, Christmas tunes even louder now, they were soaked.

Cas couldn’t help but think about how cute Dean looked as a drowned puppy and how amazing he looked when he was smiling so big, rain drops glooping together on his eyelashes. It never failed to shock Cas how much of a difference a smile made to Dean. If he ever had doubts about Dean, early in their relationship, a smile from him would always knock them down and now that Dean was his, forever, he could appreciate it more.

"Stop staring, it’s creepy." Dean claims, turning and ringing the door-bell.

_‘Jingle Bells’_ chimed from inside as Cas leaned forward and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

"I’ll stare all I like." He growled in Dean’s ear before pressing a kiss to it and standing straight.

Dean smirked back at him as the door swung wide open, revealing the middle-aged brunette, Julie Gurdens and her husband, _the silver fox_ , (Dean gags a little every time he remembers that story) Greg Gurdens.

"Guys!" Greg shouted, opening his arms and pulling Dean in for a hug.

Dean awkwardly hugged back for a few seconds before being released and led into the main living area. _It was twice the friggin size of theirs._ Mrs Gurdens had scurried off somewhere to get them some _bevvies_.

The living room already had quite a few people dotted around it and Dean was relieved when he saw his brother, Sam, across the room. Sam had been invited by one of the Gurdens Twins, who thought it very appropriate to invite their history teacher to their families’ Christmas do. Dean had, luckily, been there and managed to accept the invite in Sam’s place. He wasn’t going to let his little bro snake out of it that easy.

Sam looked as if he was being caught in a trap by two cougars and Dean had never seen something so funny. Maybe this wasn’t going to be that bad after all.

He felt Cas’ hand grasp his own and he looked back to see the man smiling up at all the decorations.

Gold and red tinsel wound around the mantel and the wooden love seats with gold and cream upholstery. White fairy lights were dug into the tinsel and shone off the glittery tendrils. There was an enormous, _he’d never seen something so big - pun intended,_ tree with gold tinsel twirling one way and red the other. A mass of intricate gold ornaments hung on every branch and a magical looking fairy sat peacefully watching over the room atop the tree. Underneath the mantel was a fireplace that burned brighter than the chandelier dangling from the ceiling, Dean could feel the heat from across the room.

"This is nice." Cas breathes, squeezing Dean’s hand and taking a step forward so he’s in line with him and Greg.

"Yeah," Greg says, "We didn’t go as all out as last year but, as the wife says, less is more."

"I bet she does." Dean sniggers, putting his head down.

Cas tugs sharply on his hand but is also sporting a devilish smirk.

The song coming from _god-knows-where_ faded over into ‘ _All I Want For Christmas’_ and Dean inwardly cringed. He had never had much of an eclectic taste in music but cheesy christmas music was definitely at the bottom of his list.

"Sorry fellas, looks like I’m going to have to wrangle that bottle of sherry from my Aunt Gladys." Greg says with an obnoxious laugh though Dean notices the expression change to one of worry as he turns away and starts towards an old woman sat down and trying to pour herself another drink.

"Don’t let me turn out like that." Dean says, only half-serious. He doesn’t want to be one of those old men that only gets invited to parties because he’s family and when he does get there he’s already drunk. He wants to grow old with grace just like most people, but he doesn’t see it happening. He likes beer, pie and complaining way too much and honestly, he’d love to be a burden to Sam after everything he’d done for the kid. A part of him wondered if Sam would even look after him or if he’d just shove him in a home and only come to visit a couple of times a year, but there was always Cas. He was fairly certain that he could rely on Cas to look after him, Cas wouldn’t be a grumpy, drunk old man, he’d be the one that you saw walking to the local store every morning to fetch milk, bread and a paper because _supporting local businesses was good for community_.

"Never." Cas says, smiling and patting his arm before releasing his hand and making his way over to Sam. Most likely to save him, so Dean decides to go and find Julie with his drink. He needed something to get him through the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated and I love comments!
> 
> I love getting feedback and knowing which parts of my stories you guys enjoyed so please, let me know!
> 
> Also, if you have any requests let me know, again, sorry for this being so late. The next fic should be up just an hour or so after this one.
> 
> ༶･･ᗰદ૨૨ʏ ᘓમ૨ıડτന੨ડ･･༶


End file.
